The present invention relates to application migration from one platform to another. More particularly, the present invention relates to seamless migration of Tuxedo® (Transactions on Unix® extended for distributed Operation) applications to a CICS® (Customer Information Control System) hosting environment.
Tuxedo® is a middleware product that is used for creation and administration of on-line transaction processing (OLTP) applications. It functions as a transaction monitor to initiate, monitor, and control transactions spanning across multiple databases in multiple machines.
CICS® is a transaction server that runs primarily on IBM® mainframe systems under a z/OS® operating platform and also on distributed platforms. It is a transaction manager designed for rapid, high-volume OLTP.